Okeari
by foscari
Summary: How Zack returned to Aeris once more.


Title: Okeari

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Unbeta-ed, some minor language

Genre: General

Word Count: 2674

Main Character(s): Zack, Sora, Aeris

Pairing(s): Zack/Aeris

Summary: Zack found his way back to Aeris once more.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, its characters and places are copyright to Square-Enix and Disney. Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core and its characters are copyright to Square-Enix.

AN: After the other story of how Zack got to Radiant Garden, I got the idea to write another one that has less crack and was a little more serious. This was started in 2010, dropped halfway and then picked up again before it was finally finished.

* * *

Aside from Hercules, Zack was one of the best fighters at the coliseum. He'd never failed to win any match against any opponent save for when he fought against the demi-god. It was why Hades always place his bet on him, knowing that he would always come out the victor. Hades also had this weird notion that he would one day beat Hercules but Zack doubt that would happen. Phil loved that Zack could go toe to toe with Hercules when no one else could and would request for him to join in Hercules's training whenever.

Still, it was a lonely life at the coliseum. Zack had fans but not many friends among the locals. He was just too strange in the way he dressed, in his mannerism and the Buster sword he had at his back didn't help matters. Phil wasn't even close enough to be called a friend, just someone he knew. He stayed at the coliseum, even when there wasn't a match because there wasn't anywhere else to go. The only nice thing about the place were the food and wine.

It was a few days later that Phil came with news of a new match. There was serious prize money in it and winner takes all. Hades had this gleam in his eye about it. When the King of the Underworld was this excited, Zack knew that the match was anything but ordinary.

The day dawned bright and it looked to be one of those sunny but hot days. Many of the locals had already arrived early and were all clustered on the stone benches in anticipation. There were claps, cheers and whistles. There were even a couple of people selling food and drinks.

By the time the noon sun was high up in the sky, Zack had won all of his ten matches, hardly breaking into a sweat. With each win, the crowd had cheered wildly and loudly for their favourite. Until the next opponent entered the arena and there was awed silence. Zack turned to look.

His next opponent was just a kid. Probably around sixteen or seventeen, judging from the gangly frame and youthfulness. He had a face that was meant for smiling.

The kid was young, chestnut-brown hair sticking up in spikes all over his head and large blue eyes that colour of the summer sky at Costa del Sol. The hair reminded him of a porcupine, quivering in the warm breeze blowing through the arena. It was the facial expression, the determination and not backing down look that brought a certain spiky-haired blond to his mind.

By Gaia, he missed his friend. There was no time to dwell on the past though. Zack hefted his Buster sword onto his shoulder, like the sword weigh just nothing. He wanted to gauge the kid's reaction.

The kid's blue eyes did widened a little at the sword but they soon narrowed with steel. Huh. So the kid was no pushover. Most people get intimidated when they saw the sword. They get nervous or worried. The kid had only that fraction of reaction to it before getting down to business quickly.

Zack had been here for over a year and had seen many strange things during his stay here. While he was fully prepared to for the unexpected, he didn't certainly didn't expect the kid to extend his arm out, followed by a fancy light show and then holding a giant key in his hand.

Zack blinked. Nope. It was still a giant key that gleamed silver in the sunlight and had a gold handle. There was some sort of key chain at the end. It liked like a mouse's head? Whichever.

"Is that allowed?" he called out to Phil, using his sword to point at the kid.

Phil shrugged. "Anything can be used as a weapon in the arena," the satyr said. "Hell, even your hair can be used." That got a roar of laughter from the crowd.

The former SOLDIER gave Phil the bird for that remark and turned his attention back to the kid. By now, the arena was filled with loud cheers and whistles.

"Just so you know, kid," he said, giving the kid an easy grin, "I won't go easy on you, even though it's a giant key."

The kid just gave him this huge shit-eating grin, swinging the giant key with a flourish that was more to showboating than anything. It did get the crowd wild and Zack had to admire him for that.

They both got into their battle stances.

The gong sounded and they both charged.

The world ended upside down and Zack only had time to think _the fuck _before it turned black.

When he came to, there were no more cheers. In fact, the stadium sounded quiet. The sun was still shining fiercely down on him and he had a feeling that if he so much as twitch, his head might fall off.

A head full of spiky hair and blue eyes came to view. For a moment, he thought it was him but when the face came to focus, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or resigned. The face was far too boyish and the hair was brown, not blonde.

"Did you see the Bahamut that trampled on me?" He winced, putting a hand to his head.

The kid gave him a puzzled look, shrugged then offered him a hand. Zack took it gratefully, pulling himself up. He stumbled a little but the dizziness would pass soon enough.

"You're not bad at all, kid," he said, grinning, "for someone who uses a giant key."

"Yeah but I still beat you." The kid gave him a cheeky grin, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm Zack," he said, offering his hand.

"Sora." The kid smiled. Yeah, definitely a face that was meant for smiling. "Hades was really mad that you lost. He nearly set fire to the arena."

"He'll get over it." Zack shrugged. "So, where you're from?"

"Destiny Island. It's really nice during the summer, not so in the winter. Rains a lot."

"Sounds like Gongaga."

"Where's that?" Sora looked at him. "I've been to a lot of worlds but never heard of that one yet."

"It's my home town, small village in the dessert. It's near the Gold Saucer–" It wasn't until halfway that what Sora said clicked into Zack's mind. "Wait, you've seen other worlds? Like outside of here?"

"Um, yes?" Sora looked a little confused. "You can actually leave here and go to another world."

Zack was a little flummoxed. He'd never thought that it would be possible to get out of this place and go somewhere else other than remain here. He'd always wanted to see the world beyond his small village when he was younger. While he had travelled far and wide during his stint as a SOLDIER, being able to go farther and to see other worlds than his own was another thing.

"Hades never said that!" he exclaimed.

Sora shrugged. "I guess Hades didn't his money bag leaving. Listen, it's great to talk to you but I got to go or I'll be late."

"Wait!" Zack's hand shot out and grabbed Sora's arm. The kid looked startled but didn't do anything. Zack let go. "Sorry, sorry. It's just– what you said. Can I come with you?"

"What, like now?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "I thought you lived here."

"As if!" Zack shook his head. "Being here is nice and all but it gets boring, and honestly, I was here because this is the only place I know. I didn't know you can get off world. Look, I know that we only just met and you don't know me but I would really appreciate if you can give me a lift to somewhere, anywhere but here."

Sora pressed his lips together, brows turning downward in a thoughtful frown. Zack tried not to fidget too much but the thought of being able to leave the coliseum and see other things than Hades or Phil was wonderful. He waited anxiously while Sora came to a decision.

"Sure. You can come with. I'm going to Radiant Garden though. So if you need to go elsewhere, you'll have to get Cid to lend you a ship."

"I could kiss you!" Zack bounced. "Thanks, kid! You're awesome. Wait here while I get some of my stuff."

Getting his stuff took only a few minutes as he didn't have much things while staying here. All his prize winnings, a couple of books and trinkets he'd fancied were placed in a bag which jangled with each step he took. He took one last look at the place, said his goodbye and jogged over to where Sora waited.

The ship – or a gummi ship – was a small colourful ship constructed of something called Gummi Blocks. It looked a little like a rocket ship. Zack wasn't sure how it worked or how it can traversed from one place to another. He was fascinated by the rubbery feel of the ship.

Sora piloted the thing like he'd been doing it for eons. They passed by many worlds which were small coloured specks in the distance. Zack could only look in quiet awe. All too soon, they left the void and arrived at their destination. Zack felt his jaw drop at the sight of the coral-pink castle in the center of the place. A part of the city's outer wall had broken and there seemed to repairs going on. Sora steered the ship to what looked like a large hanger where they disembarked.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden!" Sora said, throwing an arm out to encompass the place. "There's still a lot of repair works being done by the Restoration Committee but I think you'll like the place."

"You live here?" Zack said, in amazement.

The place was a lot livelier than back at the coliseum. People bustled to and fro, children ran down the cobbled streets. There were stores selling various accessories, a Moogle shop, an armour shop, a bakery, a café and so forth.

"Sometimes," said Sora. He placed his hands at the back of his head as he walked. "Riku, Kairi and me alternate between Destiny Island and here. It's not a bad place to be, now that most of the Heartless are gone. There are still some left but it's not as bad as before. Leon's done amazing with the restoration work."

Zack just followed along to Sora's chatter, not sure of who Riku, Kairi or this Leon are. Sora continued to talk, pointing out the places. He would sometimes wave or to greet a passing person. He would introduce Zack to the person, usually eliciting a bewildered look at him. Zack couldn't blame them. He was a total stranger after all.

"Oh, there's Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "Kairi! Hey, Kairi!" He bounced on his feet, waving madly at the redheaded girl.

The girl turned at her name and the smile that split across her face could have light up the world. She said something to the person with her before hurrying over to them. "Sora!" She threw herself at Sora, laughing delightedly when he twirled her around in his arms.

Watching the scene, Zack felt a sharp pang in his chest. While Kairi was younger and clearly not her, he couldn't help the comparison.

"Kairi, this is Zack. Zack, this is Kairi." Sora beamed. "He followed me from the coliseum."

"Hey, now. Don't make it sound like I'm some lost puppy, all right?" Zack ruffled Sora's hair, ignoring the protest. He cast a winsome smile at Kairi, giving her a wink. "Hello, there, pretty lady."

Kairi giggled, amusement clear in her blue eyes. "Hello, good sir," she demurred.

"Anyway," said Sora, interrupting. "I was about to lead him to the Restoration Committee. Maybe Leon can help."

"That's a good idea, Sora," said Kairi. "I'll see you later at dinner. Aerith asked me to run some errands for her today. She's busy at the base with Leon."

Zack started at the name. For a moment, his heart quickened with rising hope but then reason set in. It was just probably someone else with the name. It wasn't possible that she was here. Maybe it was common girl's name here. He pasted a smile on his face when Kairi turned to say goodbye, giving her a wave as she left.

"Zack, are you all right?" Sora's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just fine. I was thinking about something, that's all." Zack gave him an easy smile as they continued through the town. They went down a stone stairs to what seemed to be the residential area of the place.

"We usually bring any new arrivals to the committee," said Sora. "Aeris or Kairi will usually find them a place to stay and a job, if they need one. They're the ones you go to if you need anything."

They soon approached a building that looked like two separate houses joined together to make one. One looked like the many townhouses they'd passed while the other had, of all things, something like a tower protruding from the center of it and the top looked like an oversized wizard's hat. Zack had to blinked at the sight.

"Leon should be there. If not, you can ask for Aeris, Cid or Yuffie," said Sora. "They'll be able to offer any help you need."

"Thanks, kid," said Zack. "You've helped out a lot. I'll see you around."

Sora gave him a wave.

Zack knocked on the door, waited for a few minutes before opening it. It looked empty.

There was a large table in the middle of the room laid with several rolls of paper, maps and plans. A wall had a layout plan taped to it. There were several bookshelves that were filled with books and more papers. The odd item out was the vase of flowers on top of one of the shelves. There was some clattering coming from the back.

"Hello? Anybody here? I was told to come here if I needed help," he called out, entering the house.

"Back here!" The voice was light, feminine and familiar. "Just a minute!"

Footsteps could be heard and then the owner of the voice appeared at the open doorway.

Zack felt his breath left him in a whoosh. He had to reached out to the table to hold him up as his knees had suddenly grown weak. He could hear the loud _thump_, _thump_ of his heart. It felt too rapid for him.

The woman on the other side probably felt the same because she was standing there, frozen in shock, green eyes wide. "Zack?" she said, voice small and trembling. "Is that–?"

"Aeris," he murmured. He brought a hand up to his eyes, feeling pinpricks behind his eyelids.

It was Aeris. Aeris with her long brown hair, pink ribbon and dress. Aeris with her bright green eyes and face. Aeris whose smile was like the sun coming out after a rainy day. Aeris who could make the flowers grow when no one else could.

Aeris who was standing before him now, alive, whole and well. Still as beautiful as ever.

He straightened up, couldn't stop that smile that broke out on his face or the tears that were coming down. "Aeris," he said, then stopped. He didn't need to continue because she had ran up and flung herself into his arms.

He laughed, though the sound was a little choked. "Gaia, Aeris!" He swung her around, arms holding her tight. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Aeris, for her part, was laughing and crying. She touched her forehead to his before kissing him fiercely. They parted, smiling at each other. She reached up, wiping at his face gently before tiptoeing to kiss him once, twice.

"I have so much to tell you," said Zack. He didn't care that he was still holding her.

"You can tell me later," she said. "For now, welcome home, Zack."

Fin.


End file.
